OS Danse avec moi TegoMass
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Masuda fait attendre Yuya depuis bien trop longtemps... Pour la vid : /video/xw5sh its-bad music sur dailymotion


Est-ce que ça marcherait ? Oui ça devait marcher. Il l'aimait bien trop pour attendre encore des années avant que Massu ne se décide enfin à lui montrer ses sentiments. Son ainé était peut-être timide mais en attendant ils souffraient tous les deux, surtout lui. Car ce n'était Massu qui se sentait devenir complètement dingue lorsque que l'ainé se mettait à danser avec toujours cette même sensualité, ce même charisme. Ce n'était pas non plus Masuda qui se sentait prêt à exploser lorsque Takahisa lui envoyait son plus beau sourire alors qu'il savait très bien ce que le cadet ressentait pour lui. Tout comme il savait que lorsqu'il se frôlaient, le cadet en demandait beaucoup plus. Pourtant, Masuda continuait, comme s'il prenait plaisir à torturer son ami alors que ce dernier devenait fou jour après jour. Mais aujourd'hui, Yuya Tegoshi allait inverser les rôles. Finit la souffrance, finit l'attente. Il allait faire en sorte de Takahisa devienne à son tour emprisonné de ses propres sentiments et il n'irait pas de main morte ! C'est ainsi qu'il avait envoyé un sms à son ami pour qu'ils se retrouvent ici, dans cette petite salle à l'écart des autres. Bien sûr, Masuda avait d'abord refusé ce qui était compréhensif : dans à peine quelques minutes il montait sur scène pour interpréter une chanson : It's bad. Il avait lui-même créé la chorégraphie et dieu sait que Yuya avait dut résister de tout son être pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en voyant avec quelle grâce et quelle magnétisme il danser sur cette chanson. Tegoshi le détestait pour ça, normalement ça devrait être impossible d'être aussi sexy et charismatique ! Ce n'était pas humain et surtout pas pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui tout allait changer et Yuya se délectait déjà de ce qu'il aurait peut-être. Il fut d'ailleurs sortit de ses pensées par l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, pressé et stressé. Tegoshi posa ses yeux sur lui, taquin et joueur. Mais Takahisa ne faisait même pas attention à lui, essayant par tous les moyens de pater sa ceinture. Mais monsieur tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait à rien et encore moins à regarder bien en face son meilleur ami. Le ton de Yuya fut légèrement froid alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, penchant la tête sur le côté et les lèvres pinçées.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non non ça va aller ! Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?! Dépêches-toi j'ai pas le temps là !

Encore une fois, Masuda le renvoyer sur les roses mais cette fois Tegoshi était bien décidé à agir. Un immense sourire sadique naissait sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de son ami. Takahisa était trop occupé pour faire attention à lui mais bientôt il ne verrait plus que lui, ça il pouvait en mettre sa main à couper. Yuya s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de Massu, le fixant d'un regard brûlant comme de la braise. D'ici il pouvait encore mieux admirer le corps de son meilleur ami à travers son t-shirt sans manche rouge avec deux bandes noirs. Ses bras étaient tellement musclés, tellement attirant que Tegoshi eu l'envie irrésistible de les toucher avant même que sa vengeance n'est commencée. Les yeux descendirent lentement le long du corps de Masuda, imaginant ses courbes plus que sensuelles. Inconsciemment il se pinça les lèvres alors que son propre corps bouillonnait déjà. Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent enfin, il croisa le regard de Takahisa qui semblait content de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son voisin. Aussitôt, le regard de Tegoshi devînt dur alors que Masuda se permettait un sourire. Ce dernier s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur son front comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant.

- Tu n'avais rien à me dire tu voulais juste me voir, ne ?! Bon il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard !

Takahisa tournait déjà les talons lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase mais Yuya n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Attrapant son ami par les épaules il le fit s'assoir dans une chaise avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, son sourire taquin plus éblouissant que jamais. Masuda comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir et leva ses mains pour ne pas risquer de frôler son cadet. Takahisa plongea son regard exaspéré et pressé dans le sien.

- Tegoshi je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi là !

- Ça tombe bien je n'ai pas du tout envie de jouer !

- Alors qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Toi...

Masuda leva les yeux au ciel mais avant même qu'il n'est put répondre, Yuya l'avait prit à pleine bouche avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait posséder. Takahisa fit de grands yeux avant de sentir très vite toute l'attraction corporel qui pouvait s'échapper de Tegoshi et qui lui était directement adressé. Mais là il n'avait pas le temps. Ses mains qui étaient restées en suspend se baissèrent pour attraper Yuya par les épaules et le reculer. Ce dernier plongea alors son regard le plus intense dans celui de Masuda lorsque leurs bouches se quittèrent. Takahisa fronça les sourcils, l'air énervé.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment !

- Avec toi ça n'a jamais été le bon moment alors j'ai décidé de le prendre !

Masuda allait protester mas déjà Tegoshi avait dégagé ses mains de nouveau l'embrasser, cette fois beaucoup plus timidement mais avec la même sincérité et la même fougue. Takahisa essaya de le faire se relever mais Yuya était bien accroché à son bassin, refusant de le lâcher. Soudain, Tegoshi glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Masuda alors que ses lèvres glissaient lentement vers son cou, lui pinçant parfois la peau. La voix de l'ainé qui s'éleva fut quelque peu plus rauque que précédemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! Je vais être en retard.

- J'attends depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux !

Yuya esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que la peau du corps de Massu se hérissait. Ses mains caressèrent avec précision le torse de son ami, pressant chaque parcelle de sa peau alors que ses yeux se plongeaient de nouveau dans ceux de Masuda. Ce dernier put alors lire toute la détermination et l'ardeur dont était remplit son jeune ami. Tegoshi put quand à lui remarquer que les résistances de Takahisa faiblissaient à mesure qu'il avançait. Son sourire s'étira, faisant enflammer le visage de Massu qui tourna la tête. Aussitôt, Yuya s'avança pour presser ses lèvres avec sensualité sur la joue et la tempe de Masuda qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Les yeux de Tegoshi se plissèrent pour se poser sur les lèvres de Takahisa qui étaient entrouvertes, laissant toujours échapper quelques gémissements. Mêlant le bout de sa langue à ses lèvres, Yuya continua de parcourir la tempe de Massu pour finir entre son oreille et la base de son cou. Inconsciemment, Takahisa la releva pour laisser plus de place à Tegoshi mais ce dernier l'a délaissa préférant rester sur le visage du jeune homme. Un immense sourire victorieux s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit distinctement le grognement de frustration de Masuda qui tournait toujours la tête. Soudain, les mains de Yuya quittèrent le torse de Takahisa pour s'aventurer vers son pantalon. Aussitôt, Tegoshi sentit le corps de son ami se tendre à l'extrême comme s'il avait arrêté de vivre, attendant de voir ce qu'allait lui faire Yuya avec désir et angoisse. Sa voix s'éleva dans un souffle rauque et grave.

- Tegoshi...arrêtes...s'il te plait...

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en n'a pas envie ?

- Pas maintenant..

- Tu dis ça depuis des mois mais moi j'attends toujours alors que toi tu me tortures jour après jour ! C'est à ton tour maintenant !

Les mains de Tegoshi trouvèrent leur place, la caressant lentement mais suffisamment pour que Masuda accroche avec violence ses mains aux épaules de Yuya. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement à cause de la douleur mais ce n'était rien comparé aux sensations qui envahissaient Takahisa et qui pouvaient se lires sur son visage écarlate. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée, bestiale. Yuya crut même voir de la condensation lorsqu'il respirait. La pression des doigts de Masuda se serra encore plus sur les épaules de son ami qui pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre sa joue et sa tempe mais cette fois avec fougue, laissant des marques rouges sur le visage de Takahisa. Les caresses de Tegoshi n'avaient pas cessées, de plus en plus rapides et passionnées. Le corps de Masuda se cambrait au fur et à mesure que sa volonté faiblissait même si elle l'avait sûrement quittée depuis un bon moment maintenant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient de plus en plus également alors qu'il cherchait toujours à échapper au plaisir que lui procurait Yuya. Soudain, les bras de Takahisa se refermèrent brusquement sur la taille de Tegoshi, le collant violemment contre son torse. Pour seule réponse, Yuya mordu légèrement la peau de la joue de Massu et accéléra ses caresses, lui faisant perdre la tête. Takahisa semblait vouloir briser le corps de Tegoshi entre ses bras mais en même temps l'approchait toujours plus du sien, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec. Se permettant un sourire, Yuya glissa ses lèvres vers l'oreille de son ainé, la pinçant avant de murmurer.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ce que je ressens chaque jour en te voyant si loin de moi !

Masuda ne répondit pas, trop envahit par le bonheur que lui donnait Tegoshi. Il avait relevé la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne tarderait pas à craquer complètement mais tout à coup, Yuya se dégagea pour se relever. Tournant le dos à Takahisa, il l'entendit cependant essayer de reprendre son souffle malgré sa respiration rauque et sifflante. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il faisait un pas. Il ne put en faire deux, son bras subitement accroché férocement par des doigts serrés à lui couper la circulation. Grimaçant légèrement, il se retourna doucement pour faire face à Masuda dont le regard était brûlant de désir. Plusieurs gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses tempes. Ses lèvres étaient toujours entrouvertes et pinçées. Il semblait supplier de tout son être Yuya mais ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire avec amusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu veux quelque chose ?!

- Termines...ce que...tu as commençé...s'il te plait...

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je te touches !

- S'il te plait...

Ils s'observèrent un moment alors qu'il en aurait fallu si peu pour que Takahisa explose pour de bon. Finalement Tegoshi se rapprocha de lui. Aussitôt, Masuda attrapa ses mains pour les diriger vers son pantalon mais Yuya les enleva en riant légèrement. Le cadet se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ainé qui gémit instinctivement. S'écartant légèrement, Tegoshi plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Massu avant de murmurer.

- Tu dois y aller tu vas être en retard, ne ?!

Takahisa fit de grands yeux avant de le supplier du regard. On aurait dit un chien battu et sa respiration rauque n'arrangeait rien pourtant Yuya tînt bon. Il avait bien trop attendu et souffert à cause de son ami, il ne craquerait pas maintenant. Massu s'accrocha un peu plus au bras de son ami, pour essayer de le retenir. S'accordant un léger sourire alors que ses yeux étaient durs, Tegoshi sortit de la salle laissant un Masuda complètement paralysé par l'excitation qu'il n'avait même pas put mener jusqu'à son comble...

__________________________________________________

VIDEO avec un Massu tout excité dommage que ça ne se voit pas bien MDRR

__________________________________________________

La foule était déchainée, Massu se précipita presque en dehors de la scène mort de honte. Il avait assuré pour la danse mais pour le reste...Il avait pourtant essayé de penser à autre chose mais pendant absolument chaque seconde de sa prestation il n'avait fait que penser à Yuya. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il est réussit à se relever et à aller jusqu'à la scène. Mais se calmer avait été une toute autre histoire, il n'avait pas réussit. Encore à présent, il était plus qu'excité et quoi qu'il fasse, Tegoshi revenait toujours dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Massu l'avait toujours repoussé par crainte de ce que les autres pourraient dire mais là il était complètement perdu. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir Yuya. Pour lui il devait simplement faire bonne image, sortir avec des filles sérieuses et faire du bon travail en chant et danse. Quand à Tegoshi, il ne devait que vouloir coucher avec lui pour s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ses sentiments puissent être aussi grands que les siens...Massu avait essayé de le considérer comme un ami pendant si longtemps et voilà que maintenant Yuya ressentait la même chose. Tout seul dans le couloir, Takahisa croisa plusieurs personne du staff qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds mais il ne les vit même pas. Soudain il se mit à courir vers les vestiaires. Juste avant d'entrer il croisa Ryo qui éclata de rire en voyant dans quel état il était.

- Eh mais c'est qu'on devient un homme !

- La ferme ! T'as pas vu Tegoshi ?!

- Si il est en train de se changer t'as qu'à l'attendre il n'en...HEEE ?!

Mais déjà Massu était rentré dans les vestiaires, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. S'avançant précipitamment il finit par trouver Yuya à l'autre bout de la salle, cherchant un t-shirt dans son casier. Il était simplement munit d'une serviette lui entourant la taille alors qu'il était encore mouillé sur tout le corps. Takahisa se figea, sentant son cœur s'accélérait alors que son cœur était toujours en ébullition. Tegoshi dut l'entendre car il se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Masuda se surprit à suivre l'écoulement de plusieurs gouttelettes qui commencèrent leur périple dans les cheveux du cadet pour glisser sur ses tempes, ses joues, puis son torse. La voix de Yuya le ramena à la réalité avec violence, le faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- Je...est-ce que tu m'aimes ?!

- Hé ?!

Tegoshi éclata de rire avant de reporter son attention sur son casier, les gestes précipités.

- Non.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Je sais encore ce que je ressens merci !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as touché ?!

- Je voulais juste t'exciter, c'est pas pour ça que je suis amoureux ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi Monsieur qui sort avec toutes les filles de la ville ?!

Yuya tourna des yeux d'un noir brûlant vers Massu qui après une minute s'approcha de lui. Tegoshi plissa les yeux, méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Tu voulais coucher avec moi, ne ?! Eh ben moi aussi !

- N'y penses même pas ! Je ne couche qu'avec des gens dont je suis amoureux.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi !

- C'est le cas.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu touché ?!

Les lèvres de Yuya s'entrouvrirent en même temps que Takahisa baissait son pantalon avant d'attraper les épaules de Tegoshi et de le plaquer ventre contre son casier. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement d'excitation avant même de s'en rendre compte pendant que Masuda presser ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- Moi aussi...

- Hé ?!

- Je ne fais l'amour qu'à des gens dont je suis amoureux et ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai touché personne...

Yuya avait tourné sa tête vers celle de Takahisa. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Pour la première fois, Massu lut de l'espoir mais aussi de la peine alors que le sien était brûlant. Tegoshi tourna finalement ses yeux vers son casier, se pinçant les lèvres.

- Il faut que j'y aille !

- Non je ne crois pas...

- Tu as assez joué avec moi aujourd'hui !

- C'est bizarre j'aurai plutôt dis que tu avais remporté la première manche...

- Mais tu m'as encore eu, ne ?!

- On dirait...

- Alors lâches-moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ça ?!

- Parce que j'ai envie de toi.

Takahisa resserra son étreinte sur la taille nue de Yuya qui éclata de rire.

- Tu essayes encore de me torturer, ne ?!

Les yeux de Masuda se plissèrent alors qu'ils étaient devenu d'une intensité incroyable. Soudain, Tegoshi recula dans l'intention de partir. Aussitôt Takahisa le re plaqua avec violence contre son casier tout en lui arrachant sa serviette. Baissant son propre boxer, il se colla contre le corps à présent nu de Yuya qui cria de surprise avant de gémir de plaisir tandis que les mains de Masuda compresser avec passion les hanches de son cadet, le maintenant contre lui alors qu'il l'écrasait aussi contre le mur. Takahisa avait prit possession de corps de Tegoshi sans le prévenir. Il lui laissa donc le temps de reprendre son souffle alors que Yuya avait la bouche grande ouverte, la tête relevée et le menton contre son casier. Sa respiration était devenue aussi rauque que celle de son ami. Massu quand à lui posa son front contre la colonne vertébrale de Tegoshi avant d'y déposer ses lèvres, faisant gémir son cadet. Ses mains frottaient toujours et griffaient presque les hanches de Yuya qu'il tenait fermement, comme s'il avait peur que son ami lui échappe. Takahisa avait fait entrer Tegoshi comme un mélange enivrant de désir et de bonheur alors que lui-même se perdait dans les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir. Alors que Yuya commençait à peine à pouvoir respirer Masuda commença à bouger, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Les mouvements de Takahisa étaient extrêmement lents, presque inexistant. En tant normal, ça aurait rendu Tegoshi complètement fou mais étrangement il ne demanda pas à son ainé d'accélérer. Masuda ne bougeait que son bassin, son buste et ses lèvres ne quittaient pas le dos et le cou de Yuya, l'embrassant et le collant avec passion. Ça par contre ça rendait le cadet complètement fou. Le tout le rendait dingue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi chaque contact avec Takahisa l'approchait un peu plus de l'extase alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il le carressait à peine. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il perdait pied. Le monde tournait autour de lui, il ne distinguait plus les couleurs entre les fois où il fermait les yeux et les fois où il les ouvraient. Sa respiration était sifflante alors que sa bouche ne se refermait plus avec des gémissements toujours plus fort qui en sortaient. Malgré tout, il s'accorda un sourire lorsqu'il entendit son ainé murmuré plusieurs fois son prénom comme s'il avait du mal lui aussi à croire le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Sourire qui fut remplacé par une légère grimace lorsque Massu le morda dans le cou en même temps qu'il se relâcha en lui. Finalement il se mit à gémir, rejetant sa tête en arrière alors que Takahisa l'embrassait sur l'oreille et la joue. Ce dernier lui murmura quelques mots.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps...

- Tu te rattrapes bien !

Masuda éclata de rire avant d'enlacer la taille de Yuya tout en s'écartant du mur. Tegoshi, qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter le corps de son amant, le suivit sans se décoller d'une seul millimètre. Takahisa le fit s'allonger ventre à terre tout en restant allongé sur lui. L'espace d'une seconde, Yuya eu peur que Masuda le quitte mais ce dernier enlaça ses doigts dans les siens en s'accrochant fermement à lui, signe qu'il ne comptait aller nul part. Se redressant légèrement, Takahisa recommença à bouger et cette fois ne se limita pas à des mouvement lent et doux. Aussitôt les gémissements de Tegoshi se transformèrent en cri bientôt étouffés par la main que Masuda posa sur sa bouche en s'allongeant de nouveau sur lui. Yuya agrippa sa main avec la sienne mais ne chercha pas à l'enlever, se contentant de s'y accrocher comme dernière bouée de secoure. S'accordant un sourire taquin, Masuda lâcha la bouche de Tegoshi à présent grande ouverte pour baisser son bras et attraper ses deux coudes, les maintenant contre le buste du cadet. Yuya se retrouva prisonnié de l'étreinte de son ainé, des petits cris bref et sourds sortant de ses lèvres pinçées jusqu'au sang. Si Tegoshi se forçait à ne pas faire de bruit, Takahisa lui ne se gênait pas. Gémissant de plus en plus fort tout en murmurant le prénom de Yuya, il laissa sa main encore libre carresser la hanche du jeune garçon puis sa cuisse presque avec violence, laissant des marques rouges les faisant tous les deux gémir avec force. Soudain, la violence de Masuda s'afficha à travers ses mouvements de bassin, faisant hurler de plaisir Tegoshi alors que son ainé avait enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir ou de murmurer. Bientôt, les deux furent complètement incapables de se retenir de ne pas faire de bruit alors que l'extase atteignait son apogée. Leurs corps en sueur se mêlaient dans une inimitée dépassant toutes les limites corporelles. Ils ne faisaient pas que fusionner physiquement ils le faisaient aussi psychologiquement. Chaque carresse, chaque baiser, chaque cri, chaque murmure que faisait ou poussait Massu était comme une promesse à laquelle Tegoshi répondait...

__________________________________________________

Yuya essayait de boutonner sa chemise mais il avait beau se concentrer il n'arrivait à rien. Soudain, deux mains dégagèrent les siennes pour réussirent à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas put faire. Relevant la tête, Tegoshi croisa le regard amusé de Ryo qui ouvrit la bouche.

- Alors ?!

Yuya lui fit son plus beau complètement béat en faisant un V avec son index et son annulaire. Aussitôt, Nishikido éclata de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Si bien que ça ?!

- Massu est un vrai dieu grec !

- Hééé ?!

- Promis !

- Tu vois que tu as bien fais de prendre les devants !

- Voui, merci. Mais...

Voyant que Tegoshi était soucieux, Ryo fronça les sourcils et s'adossa au mur à ses côtés attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

- Mais...si Massu n'a couché avec moi que parce qu'il voulait de mon corps et pas de mon cœur ?!

Nishikido le fixa un moment avant de regarder devant lui, semblant réfléchir.

- Hmm je pense qu'il ne t'aurait pas fait attendre si longtemps si ses sentiments n'avaient pas été sincères...

- Hé ?!

- Il tient à toi et veut te protéger...il a dut se dire que tu n'étais pas encore prêt.

- Je suis prêt depuis des mois !

- Oui mais lui ne l'était peut-être pas.

- Alors maintenant il l'est tu crois ?!

- Si tu dis qu'il t'as fais l'amour comme un dieu grec c'est que oui, ne ?!

Répondit Ryo en éclatant de rire sous le regard vexé et le visage écarlate de Yuya qui fit une moue. Soudain, Nishikido se tourna vers lui.

- En tout cas chapeau ! Tu es très doué pour faire naitre de nouveaux couples !

- Merci !

- Personnellement je n'ai jamais essayé cette technique, mon truc c'est plutôt de faire croire à l'autre que je lui fais la tête...il se morfond, se torture. Je lui manque, il n'en peut plus, il revient et là c'est le feu d'artifice !

Tegoshi éclata de rire en hochant de la tête.

- Massu déteste ça...Yamapi aussi je crois.

- Oui il déteste par dessus tout !

Ryo lui envoya son plus beau sourire avant de lui ébouriffer une dernière fois les cheveux et de partir. Yuya le regarda partir avec un grand sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

- HEEEEEEEE ?! Yamapi et toi ?!

Mais Nishikido se contenta de lever sa main en signe d'adieu sans même se tourner vers lui. Tegoshi fut prit d'un fou rire avant de sentir des lèvres contre son cou. Sursautant il fut soudain enlacé par derrière par Massu qui lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Danse avec moi !

Yuya fit un petit sourire taquin tout en se retournant, sans quitter l'étreinte de Takahisa qui la resserra au contraire. Aussitôt, Tegoshi pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant alors que ce dernier le coinçait contre le mur.

- Yuya ?!

- Hm ?!

- Je t'aime...

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes avant que Yuya lui offre son plus beau sourire, passant ses bras autour du cou de Masuda.

- Je t'aime aussi mon dieu grec !

- Hééé ?!

- Cherches pas !

- D'accord...

Takahisa éclata de rire avant d'approcher ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- Tu crois que les dieux grecs savaient faire bouger leurs corps aussi bien que nous deux ?!

- S'ils savaient danser...sûrement !

- Hmm alors danse avec moi !

Yuya se mit à rire alors que Masuda l'embrassait tout en l'emmenant vers un placard. Mieux valait ne pas faire de telles choses dans un couloir !

Fin.


End file.
